I'M YOURS
by Elsa-Elsa
Summary: Histoire d'une passion destructrice et incontrôlable. Ou comment deux êtres que tout oppose vont se retrouver piégés par leur propre désir.
1. Lapin blanc

**Voici une histoire qui me tient à coeur.**

**Peut-être vous direz vous, encore une histoire HGDM. Certainnement. Seulement, il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire à l'eau de rose. Pas du tout.**

**Donc, les jeunes filles en fleurs en quête d'un Drago torturé, sensible ou tendre, peuvent passer leur chemin.**

**Il s'agit là de l'histoire de**** passion, de désir, de jalousie. Après, libre à chacun d'y associer le terme d'amour.**

**Avertissement : lemons evidemment.**

**Disclamer : Univers et personnages à J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

**I'M YOURS**

* * *

_"Coment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? Nos rapports avaient toujours étés brutaux. Mais petit à petit, cette violence avait changé de nature. Elle nous avait plongé dans un état de dépendance insurmontable. Et cet état me faisait peur, tout autant qu'il était exitant dans tous les sens du terme.  
Parfois je me lève en sueur et me demande si tout ceci est bien vrai... Et ça l'est. Toute aussi attirante qu'effrayante, la vérité s'imposait à moi et je m'obstinais à la nier.  
J'avais perdu le contrôle de ma pensée et de mes gestes et je ne savais pas très bien si je voulais le reprendre."_

**_Lapin blanc_**

Elle courrait désormais. Son souffle devenait erratique et sa gorge sèche. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et s'etonnait de la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait avancer. Elle se concentrait pour éviter tous les obstacles ansi que tous les passants. Elle se maudissait interieurement tandis que l'anxiété migrait vers sa gorge pour y former un boule qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il avait fallu que cela arrive ce jour-ci. Que son satané réveil ne sonne pas. Que ses parents aient décidé de faire un voyage en Ethiopie ,la laissant seule la maison, sans personne pour la réveiller.

Enfin la gare se dessinait dans son champ de vision, seulement, il était déjà sûrement trop tard... Les passants se retournaientsur le passage de cette furie brune dont la légère robe greige tâchetée de points rouges voletait et se soulevait au rythme de ses mouvements.  
On aurait pu la prende pour une jeune femme échappée d'asile en cavale, tant son regard tait anxieux, appeuré , furieux, fou.

***

'Pop' Le jeune homme vennait d'attérir dans un lieux inconnus des moldus de Londres. Il avait toujours aimé cette sensation de planner, de se laisser aller, de voler ainsi que celle d'atterir, d'être ind éniablement attiré par le sol, par la réalité . Depuis qu'il avait appris à transplanner, il s'en servait souvent, autant par nécéssité que par plaisir. Certains aimaient faire fondre un morceau de chocogrenouille dans leur bouche, lui aimait disparaître un instant, ne plus exister, pour réapparaître là où il le souhaitait. Il regrettait seulement qu'il ne puisse pas apparaître à tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables. Le paysage perdu et magnifique de Poudlard en faisait parti.

***

Elle passait les portes de la gare en bousculant les bagages des passagers arrétés dans le hall. Elle pourtant si polie ne s'excusait pas. Pas le temps. Elle arriva enfin devant le mur de la voie 9 3/4 . Sans se poser de question, elle fonça dedans.

***

Il passa les portes d'un pas nonchalant et fit tout son possible pour ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'il était cerné de moldus, tous aussi abrutis et inutiles les uns que les autres, comme on lui avait appris à penser. Il savait pertinement qu'il était en retard. Il s'en fichait et ne voulait pas se presser, il était un Malfoy, et avait tous les droits, dont celui d'arriver quand bon lui semble. A l'heure ou non. Pourtant, cette année il devait accueillir les premiéres années... Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, et cela l'ennuya tellement d'y penser qu'il se dit qu'un des prêfets le ferait.

Lorsqu'il pénétra sur les quais, il vit la silhouette préssée d'une jeune fille qui se dirigeait résolument vers la voie 9 3/4. Une sorcière ? Il acceléra le pas pour la rattraper et vit devant ses yeux l'un des spectacles les plus hilarant auxquels il avait assisté : La jeune fille fonça littéralement sur le mur qui en resta un, et qui ne la fit pas passer de l'autre côté . Le corps de la brunette s' écrasa violement contre la paroie dans un grand bruit sourd . Le choc la projetta en arrière et elle finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, sonnée devant les pieds d'un Drago qui pleurait presque de rire. Le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas ce qu' était la compassion et ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Entre deux rires, il pu alors constater l'identité du corps tal devant lui. Ce qui le refroidit immediatement.

_" Granger. Il fallait videment que ce soit cette idiote. En quelques secondes, je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler. Ses cheveux bruns désormais long étaient éparpillés autour de son visage fin et rosé . Sa robe en voile elle, s' était soulevé lorsqu'elle était tombée, laissant apparaître ses jambes nues ainsi qu'un bout de son sous-vêtement sur sa hanche. Noir, surement du satin. Je la trouvait dêgoutante, et je me m'interdit de la détailler plus encore, pour ne pas m' écoeurer d'avantage sans doute. Je remarquais alors qu'elle était en train de se frotter le front, sonnée.__Je repensais la mani re ridicule dont elle s' tait cras e contre le mur, et fu de nouveau secoué par les rires._"

_" Quand je m' écrasait de façon magistrale et littérale contre le mur, je ne comprennais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Ma tête me fit si mal que mon corps tomba en arrière. je ne repris mes esprits qu'un instant plus tard, le rose aux joues de honte. Lorsque je m'assit pour commencer à me relever, je sentis une présence derrière moi et entendit ce rire moqueur que je conaissais si bien. Je tournais la tête et découvrit un jeune homme habillé de noir hilare.  
Il était la personne que je détestait le plus au monde. Tout chez lui était détestable, de ses cheveux blonds presque blanc sa voix autaine. Il remarqua que je m' étais 'réveillée' et tourna les yeux vers moi. Je ne su dire si je tressaillit de dégoût, de haine ou d'autre chose. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient si... argentés. S'en était presque inhumain. Je le regardait si méprisément qu'il se sentit obligé de r étorquer : "_

- Si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à te toucher pour t'aider à te relever Granger, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'a l'os. Au fait, jolie culotte, tous les moldus en ont bien profité . Dommage que la nature ne t'ai pas fait de cadeaux...

Il rit de nouveau tandis qu'elle bouillonnait de rage en essayant de se relever le plus dignement possible, en tirant sur sa robe pour cacher le plus possible ses jambes.

* * *

**Vous l'aurait remarqué, les pensées des personnages sont en italiques. Je n'ai pas inscrit "POV" ou "PDV" car je trouve que cela coupe le récit, je peux toujours y remédier si vous trouvez ma façon de faire peu claire.**

**J'attends vos avis sur ce premier passage avec impatiente !**


	2. L'envol de l'hirondelle

**Merci à ma première reviewveuse, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, plus long que le premier.**

**ps : s'il y a des inchoérences en ce qui concerne les livres, sachez que je les ais lu il y a de ça plusieurs années... et je ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 !**

* * *

**L'envol de l'hirondelle**

Ils se retrouvaient alors tous les deux sur le quai de la gare, devant ce mur de brique, infranchissable.  
Hermione elle, s'était adossée contre le mur, se tennant la tête, pour réfléchir... Comment pouvait-elle se rendre à Poudlard? Elle se rappelait bien sûr de l'aventure de ses deux meilleurs amis, en secondes année, qui s'était soldée par un duel voiture/cognard.

Elle pensa au balais, mais elle n'en avait plus, depuis qu'elle avait brisé en deux le sien, cet été au terrier. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas comment s'y rendre, et ne pouvait donc même pas y transplanner, les alentous du chateau étant protégés.

Pendant ce temps, il l'observait, sans bouger, sans trop savoir pourquoi et se poser la question.

_" Je n'avais jamais trouvé cette fille attirante. Elle n' était qu'une miss-je-sais tout pour moi, non pas une femme. Elle représentait le sang impur qu'il fallait erradiquer. Ces gens l n'avaient rien faire dans le monde des sorciers. C'est pour cela que je l'avais toujours trouvée repoussante, elle n' était rien d'autre qu'une sale moldue. En essayant d' être lucide, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait changé . Sa machoire était devenue plus marquée , son nez affiné , droit et pâle contrastant avec ses joues roses._

_Je regardais sur le quai et remarquais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais regardé auparavent, ou alors que je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'observer. Le regard des autres hommes sur elle. Certains d'entre eux la dévisageaint avec envie. Je les trouvait aussi dégoûtant qu'elle."_

Mais sans se l'avouer clairement, il prennait enfin conscience qu'elle était désormais autre chose qu'une fillette. Qu'elle était entrée dans la course au sexe. En y pensant, il la regardait de nouveau : jamais il ne l'avait vu en robe en dehors des bals. Elle laissait ses jambes à la vue de tous et le haut de sa robe laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins.

Elle leva les yeux er croisa son regard : il était dur, comme concentré et nerveux . Il détourna le regard, la machoire sérée en croisant ses yeux noisette incrédules.

Hermione elle, était plus lucide. Elle savait qu'il était beau. Et ce depuis toujours. Il n'avait jamais été comme ces petites garçons que l'on trouve mignon tout plein, non. Son visage avait toujours été animé par cette beauté froide qui faisait tant craquer les filles. Cela faisait maintennant plus d'un an qu'il était au coeur des conversations, pour plusieurs raisons.

Certains se demandaient sans cesse s'il était devenu mangemort, s'il portait la marque.

Les filles elles, qu'elles soient de Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, ne cessaient de parler de lui. De ses yeux, de sa démarche, de sa présence, de son charme indégnable. Mis à part Ginny et peut-être Luna, aucunes d'elles n'étaient pas attirées par lui, et cela faisait soupirer Hermione, lorsqu'elle les entendait glousser après le passage de la fouine.

Oui car pour elle, il n'était qu'une sale fouine, un menteur doublé d'une personne violente, égoïste et égocentrique. Mais il était beau. Il pouvait être le pire des salauds, il restait beau, ou l'était même encore plus. Cependant, cela ne faisait que renforcer la haine qu'elle avait contre cet être qui passait ses journées à l'insulter et à se moquer. Elle se maudissait pour s'être donnée en spectacle de cette façon, pour lui avoir donné une bonne raison de rire d'elle.

***

La panique la saisit lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme tourner les talons en direction de la sortie. Elle ne s'empêcher de laisser échappé un " Nooon !" désespéré.

" Elle venait de crier pour que je m'arrête. J'avais très envie de la laisser en plan, elle me salissait lorsque je lui parlais. Mais j'avais encore plus envie qu'elle me supplie car j'avais très bien compris qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'aller à Poudlard. Je me retournais vivement et son corps percuta le mien violement: elle m'avait suivit."

Il s'épousseta le corps comme si en le touchant elle l'avait sali. Elle se sentit alors souillée et ne s'excusa pas de l'avoir bousculé. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Enfin presque.

- Excuse-toi tout de suite sang de bourde.

Son ton était froid. Elle sentait qu'il faisait des effords pour ne pas s'énerver. Trop fière elle ne dit mot. Il la scruta de haut en bas pour lui confesser tout son mépris. Elle le défiait du regard, effrontément.

- Et bien crève ici.

Il avait comme craché ces derniers mots. La panique repris le dessus lorsqu'il s'effaca de son paysage, perdu dans la foule. Sans lui elle n'avait aucune chance de ne serait-ce que commencer sa première année. Elle se mit alors à bousculler les passants pour le retrouver, et l'apperçut enfin, sortant de la gare par les portes d'entrée. Elle courra et le rattrapa en agripant son bras.

Sachant très bien que c'était elle, il secoua violement son bras pour qu'elle lâche prise et vociféra :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher Granger.

Il avait dit cela de manière si haineuse qu'elle en perdit ses moyens. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle se ressaisit, ce moins que rien ne pouvait pas la faire réagir aussi lâchement.

- Il faut que tu me dise comment y aller !

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'offrir en échange ?

Sexe. C'est le seule mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, prêt à la manger. Quand il vit son regard se décomposer il compris :

- N'y voit surtout pas d'allusions Granger. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait vouloir cela de toi ?

Elle fronca les sourcils. Si elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour aller à Poudlard, elle l'aurait gifflé; Elle se contenta de serrer les dents.

- Alors, j'attends, qu'est-ce que t'as à m'offrir en échange ?

Elle baissa les yeux et murmura : "rien".

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit quelque chose qui lui déplut au plus haut point : une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Elle commencait à avoir peur.

- Supplie-moi.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule

- T'as très bien entendu : Supplie-moi. C'est ma condition. Et t'as intérêt à être convainquante.

Elle dégluti sur place. Il voulait qu'elle se soumette à lui. Il voulait qu'elle rampe à ses pieds. Etrangement son pouls s'accéléra. Et cela n'était pas du qu'a la colère. Il s'attendait à être gifflé et fut étonné de la voir s'approcher de lui. Il se figea lorsqu'elle attrapa son bras pour y tirer un peu dessus, et planta ses yeux noisettes, presque roux dans les siens. Le jeune homme sentit son corps vaciller lorsque d'une voix lascinante qu'il ne lui conaissait pas elle dit : " Je t'en supplie... Drago".

En entendant son présom, il la rejetta vivement. Elle avait dit cela de manière si érotique... Sans même s'en rendre compte. Il s'insulta mentalement d'avoir eut ce genre de penser, ainsi que de lui avoir demandé de faire cela.

- Suis-moi et ferme-là

Il accéléra le pas, et elle du presque courrir pour pouvoir le suivre. A cet instant, elle ne pensait plus, trop secouée par ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle dut se soumettre. Un mélange explosif de haine et d'exitation. Il arrivèrent dans une ruelle à l'abris des regards .

- Accio balais. murmura-t-il.

- Mais tu es fou, nous n'avons pas le droit !

- Premièrement je t'ai dit de la fermer. Deuxièmement, tu apprendras que malheureusement, certains sont privilégiés.

Elle bouillonait de rage tant elle avait envie de lui cracher à la figure. Le balais arriva devant eux. Elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi il avait suffit qu'elle le supplie pour qu'il accepte. Il devait avoir quelquechose derrière la tête...

Il enfourcha le balais et l'ordonna de faire de même derrière lui.

- Une seule règle : ne me touche pas, tu risquerais de me salir.

Avec un goût amer, elle s'exécuta. Le balais quitta le sol, et monta bien plus haut que nécéssaire pour qu'ils soient cachés par les nuages. A cet instant, elle ressentit le plaisir mêlé de peur que ressentent les enfants lorsqu'ils montent pour la première fois dans une montagne russe.

Lorsqu'il esquissa le premier virage, elle ne put faire autrement que de s'accrocher à son ventre...

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	3. Les Inséparables

**DramioneForever 700 :** **En fait, j'ai toujours peur que l'on trouve ce que j'écris rébarbatif, c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de ne pas m'étendre sur chaque point, alors je vais essayer de faire au mieux pour développer leurs sentiments respectifs, merci pour tes reviews !**

**Un troisième chapitre toujours plus long ! Normalement, les prochains seront plus court. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Les Inséparables.

***

- Une seule règle : ne me touche pas, tu risquerais de me salir.

Avec un goût amer, elle s'exécuta. Le balais quitta le sol, et monta bien plus haut que nécéssaire pour qu'ils soient cachés par les nuages. A cet instant, elle ressentit le plaisir mêlé de peur que ressentent les enfants lorsqu'ils montent pour la première fois dans une montagne russe.

Lorsqu'il esquissa le premier virage, elle ne put faire autrement que de s'accrocher à son ventre...

***

Si elle avait eut le choix, elle aurait bien evidemment fait autrement. Elle non plus n'était pas du tout ravie à l'idée de le toucher.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune Gryffondore attraper le tissu de sa chemise pour ne pas tomber, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Lâche-moi sans de bourbe !

Etrangement, elle se sentit blessée. Blessée par sa voix dégoutée.

_" Etais-je si répugnante que cela ? On se détestait, certes, mais cela valait-il une réaction si violente ? Il ne pouvait pas me voir et heureusement, car mon visage, je le sentait bien, était rouge de colère, mais aussi de honte. Non pas de honte à avoir des parents moldus, mais de honte à me faire traiter de cette manière sans rien dire. Que pouvais-je dire ? Ma rentrée à Poudlard dépendait de mon self-contrôle."_

Elle ne répondit rien, espérant qu'il se calme et se fasse une raison. Lui essayait en vain de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle enlève ses sales pattes de sang impur de sa chemise. Il décida alors de lui faire peur :

- Tu l'auras voulu.

L'estomac de la jeune fille se serra lorsqu'il piqua en flêche vers le sol, remontait en trombes, virait violement tanto à gauche, tanto à droite. Paniquée à l'idée de tomber dans le vide et prise de vertiges, elle se serra completement contre lui, enroulant ses bras contre son torse, pressant ses bras aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, tant le vide l'effrayait. Lui avait seulement voulu lui faire peur pour qu'elle le lâche... manqué.

" _Si au moins elle avait pu tomber et se fracasser le crâne contre le sol..."_

Un sourire maléfique s'ettira sur son visage. Non, Drago Malfoy n'avait jamais été bon et ne le serait jamais. La mort ne l'effrayait pas. Elle l'excitait. Et le pouvoir qu'avait un homme à tuer de manières differentes si inombrables et simples le fascinait. Il imaginait bien Granger, étendue sur l'herbe verte qui défilait sous leurs pieds, le sang se mêlant à la terre. Ses paupières à demis closes, ses cheveux éparpillés, ses jambes nues...Une poupée de chiffon inanimé.

Il fut pertubé dans sa rêverie lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il sentait dans son dos était la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il était bien obligé de l'admettre, ses formes avaient changé. Il déglutit lentement... Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait accéléré de manière violente. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui. Cela incluait le fait que son visage s'était raproché de celui de ce dernier. Le jeune homme sentit alors les cheveux de son ennemie lui chatouiller doucement le cou. Il commencait tout doucement à sentir un parfum doucereux emplir ses narines. Un parfum qui ne collait pas avec la fille qu'elle était, avec CE qu'elle était... Il sentit son coeur s'emballer et se laissa aller à fermer les yeux... Jusqu'a ce qu'il prenne conscience qu'il prennait du plaisir à respirer son odeur. Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, serra les dents et se maudit.

Hermione quand à elle était si effrayée qu'elle ne remarqua pas à quel point les muscles du jeune homme s'étaient tendus. Petit à petit, la peur s'estompait et elle pris enfin conscience de la position dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Sa bouche touchait presque la peau du Serpentard. Un frisson la parcouru. Elle le détestait tout autant qu'elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, le contrôler. Son odeur muscée vint alors à ses narines et la grisa. A cet instant, elle pris peur. Peur de l'attraction que ce corps exercait sur elle.

Elle ne savait pas alors que cette attraction courrerait à sa perte.

Le balais avait ralentit, mais elle fut toujours incapable de le lâcher. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Son cerveau sonnait l'alarme, mes ses bras restaient solidement accrochés.

La voix du serpent rentendit alors, aussi froide que le marbre :

- Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintennant.

Il ne l'avait pas insultée, mais elle eut si honte que ses bras se délièrent instantanément. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Une fois de plus, elle bénis le ciel d'être dos à lui. Sa haine envers lui reprennait alors tout doucement le dessus.

Lui, sentit lentement ses muscles se relâcher. Il était très en colère. En colère contre lui-même. Pour laisser se rapprochement avoir eut lieux. Pour l'avoir fait durer.

***

Après plus de 4 heures de vol, la faim se fit sentir. Sans lui demander son avis, il fit descendre le balais, vers la lisière du'une forêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, m'abandonner ici ?

Il ricanna.

- Je n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'est une très bonne idée Granger. Je m'arrête pour manger.

_" Te manger avais-je voulu ajouter avant de me rendre compte du double sens de ces mots. Il m'étaient venus à l'esprit comme ça, sans prévenir. Et je crois bien qu'il n'y avait aucunes pensées cannibales derrière cela..."_

Elle fut soulagée, elle aussi avait très faim, mais n'avait pas osé se plaindre. Le balais se posa au sol et ils descendirent. Tout deux s'étirèrent. Les yeux du Serpentard s'attardirent alors sur la cambrure de la lionne. Il détourna les yeux, et lanca un sort d'agrandissement à ses affaires pour en sortit quelques sucreries qu'il avait prévu pour le voyage. Ce n'était pas un repas, mais il n'avait que ça. Hermione fit de même.

Ils s'assirent aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre et ne s'accordèrent aucun regard. Le silence les entourait désormais, et pourtant il n'était pas pesant. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler. Le temps s'écoulait et rappela à Hermione pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle se mit alors à paniquer :

- On ne devrait pas y aller là peut-être ?

Adossé contre son arbre, il ouvrit mollement les yeux.

- Malefoy !

- Eh, je t'ai pas sonné Granger, c'est toi qui à décidé de venir alors tu t'écrases, j'ai pas besoin de tes suggestion. De toute façon, Poudlard n'est plus très loin, une heure environ.

Elle se détendit alors. Ils arriveraient même peut-être après le train.

A cet instant, elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservait cette soirée...

Doucement, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et elle s'endormit.

***

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle bailla et étira ses bras avant de se rendre compte que le soleil n'était plus du tout à son zénith et qu'il commencait à faire sombre. Elle chercha Malfoy des yeux : personne. Son balais lui aussi avait disparu. Sa gorge se serra tellement qu'elle en eut du mal à respirer. La panique la saisit si violement qu'elle ne pus s'empêcher de crier désespérement :

- Malfoy ? Où es-tu ? Allez, c'est pas drôle ! Revient !

Mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne s'était pas caché pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait du dormir plus de trois heures. La colère pris alors le pas sur la peur et elle cria de toutes ses forces :

- CONNARD !

Polie de nature, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Furieuses, elle réduisit ses bagages et les fourra dans son sac en tissu. Si le chateau était à une heure d'ici, elle y serait peut-être avant la nuit à pied. Elle ne pouvait transplanner : les alentours du chateau étaient protégés, et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait visualiser de point d'arrivée. S'il fallait continuer tout droit, elle devrait traverser la forêt. A cette idée, le peur la submergea de nouveau.

_" Tu es Hermione Granger ma fille. Tu es fortes et tu as une baguette magiques. Tu es sur un territoire moldu, il ne peut rien t'arriver que tu ne puisse pas contrôler... J'avais beau essayer de me persuader, j'avais tout de même peur."_

Elle commenca alors à avancer à travers bois, baguette à la main, se retournant à chaque craquement, ayant même peur du bruit de ses pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle fit le choix de s'eclairer :

- Lumos, murmurra-t-elle.

Cependant, la lumière créait des ombres étranges et effrayantes contre les arbres, et plus elle avancait, plus elle se retournait vivement, ayant constement l'impression d'être suivie...

Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus pressants, elle avait peur. La jeune femme était si terrifiée qu'elle se mit à courrir. Elle constatait alors avec horreur que des pas la suivait et la poursuivait. Des larmes coulait sur ses joues plus elle avancait. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se retourner pour affronter sa peur. Les arbres étaient de moins en moins espacés, et les ronces déchiraient la peau de ses jambes nues. Pourtant elle n'avait pas mal, l'adrénaline que provoquait la peur était un bon anesthésiant.

Elle tourna alors vivement la tête dans un élan de courage et aperçut une silouhette noire courri après elle. La peur lui broya les intestinct, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, et trébucha. Son visage heurta violement la terre au sol sans pour autant l'assomer. Elle entendit un souffle erratique se rapprocher. Elle se sentait presque mourrir de peur.

Il cria de toute ses trippes lorsques des mains froides et imposantes s'abatèrent sur son cou...

***

Le cris lui perça les timpans. Cela lui fit si mal qu'il du recouvrir la bouche de la jeune femme, mortifiées au sol.

Elle reconnut alors cette odeur et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit alors les yeux argentés su Serpent la fixer intansément. Puis, sans prévenir, il explosa d'un rire malsain.

Son coeur battait toujours la chamade. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre...

_" Ce n'était en réalité qu'une mauvaise blague. C'était lui qui me suivait. Il voulait me faire peur, et j'étais tombée dans son piège comme l'idiote que j'étais."_

Elle essuya d'un revers de mains les larmes mêlées à la terre sur ses joues et se releva en époussetant sa robe. Elle se plaça en face de lui, droite comme un i :

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy.

" Clac" Le bruit de sa main contre sa peau retentit dans toute la forêt. Il amena une main à son visage pour calmer l'inflamation que la giffle avait provoqué. Elle n'y était pas allée demain morte. Il l'avait peut-être humiliée, cela ne lui donait aucun droit. Il voulu empoigner le col de sa chemise,mais elle n'était pas en robe de sorcière. Il empoigna alors fermement son cou, l'obligeant à reculer.

"_ Je n'avais jamais soupsoné sa force, et cela me fit peur. Je ne sillait pourtant pas, pour lui montrer que je n'avais en aucun cas peur de lui_."

- Fais attention Granger, je pourrais régler ton compte en enfoncant simplement mon pouce dans ta gorge, et tu mourrais dans d'atroce souffrances. En plus, personnes ne retrouverait ton corps ici...

Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il sourit satisfait et la lâcha.

- C'est fou ce que tu es mauvaise. Tu aurais pu au moins te retourner et me lancer un sort pour me pétrifier ! En fait, tu n'es qu'une fillette qui fait semblant d'être forte et courageuse.

Elle eut envie de le giffler une seconde fois mais ne le fit pas car il avait raison. Elle se contenta d'un regard haineux. Il enfourcha le balais.

- Allez monte, que le supplice finisse.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, trop soulagée de quitter cette forêt sordide.

* * *

**Une petite review ? J'espère que cette suite vous plait !**


	4. L'atterrissage du Pachyderme

**Dramionforever700 : contente que cette suite te plaise, en espérant que celle-ci aussi !**

* * *

L'atterrissage du Pachyderme

_- Allez monte, que le supplice finisse._

_Elle ne se fit pas prier, trop soulagée de quitter cette forêt sordide._

Il faisait désormais nuit noire. Seule la lune éclairait ces deux sorciers à califourchon sur un balais dernier cris. Au loin se dessinait le chateau. La jeune fille sentit son coeur se desserer, à la vue de cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant, de ses amis et du bon lit qui l'attendait. Plus ils avancaient, plus elle se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient en retard : les barques des premieres années n'étaient plus là, les calèches non plus.

_" Si malefoy peut éviter les représailles du ministère de la magie pour avoir volé en balais au dessus de moldus, il pourra certainnement nous faire rentrer... Je regardais une dernière fois le dos de cet homme que je haïssais tant. Comment pouvais-je être aussi près de lui sans avoir envie de vomir ? Comment pouvais-je apprécier son odeur ? Son odeur... elle est si enivantre, suave, et pourtant si froide. Comme un bonbon au chocolat fourré de menthe piquante. Il était cencé puer l'insuffisance. Plus je m'appliquais à sentir, plus j'appréciais. Je devenais folle en somme."_

Le jeune homme quand à lui se faisait violence pour se concentrer sur sa manoeuvre et non pas sur sa voisine.

_" Je fut terriblement soulagé lorsque le portail du chateau apparut enfin. Je voulais lui montrer que se coller à moi de cette façon n'était pas permis. Lorsque le balais commenca à descendre, elle me lâcha. Ni une ni deux, je me cramponais le plus possible au manche, tandis qu'elle se préparait à descendre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'atterrisse violement, et c'était cela qui était jouissif. Lorsque le sol n'était plus qu'a deux mètre, je virais violement à gauche, en un coup sec et je sentis le corps de Granger partir en arrière."_

Un énorme sourire déchira le visage habituellement calme du Serpentard. La jeune fille, elle, suprise, ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire. Son corps roula sur le côté, et son visage heurta violement le sol, bien que ses mains aient un peu amortis le choc. Elle se releva difficilement, les mains et le visage griffés par les gravillons sur lesquels elle s'était étalées. Une fois debout, elle se retourna vivement :

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème pauvre con ! T'en a pas eus assez dans la forêt ? Ca tu vas me le p...

- Tais-toi Granger, je me concentre.

Un panique sans nom s'empara de la jeune fille : Il avait les mains sur les tempes et se concentrait : il devait visualiser un lieux dans Poudlard pour transplanner. Elle savait très bien qu'il usait de la magie noire et qu'il en était capable. Elle se jetta sur lui et empoigna fermement son bras pour qu'il s'arrête : sans lui elle ne pourrait rentrer au chateau :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Noon, tu n'as pas le droit, arrêtes !

Il dégagea violement son bras en crachant :

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Il ferma les yeux et disparu.

***

Elle cria de rage et de désespoir lorsqu'elle le vit disparaître. Elle se maudissait : pour l'avoir supplié, pour s'être laissé traité comme cela, pour l'avoir suivit et pour s'être fait eut. A cet instant elle compris pourquoi il avait accepté : ce n'était pas une once de bonté non, mais un stratagème pour qu'elle passe la pire nuit de sa vie.

En effet, personne ne passerait ici, si loin du chateau, devant ce grand portail en fer forgé protégé par de puissants sorts. Il savait très bien qu'elle devrait rester ici en attendant qu'enfin quelqu'un la remarque.

Lasse, elle agrandit ses affaires, et sortit de sa valise un pull au blason de sa maison : il commencait à faire froid. Elle s'assit sur sa grande valise, fixa les lumières du chateau et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

_" Mais pourquoi lui avais-je fait confiance ? Qu'allait-il se passer cette nuit? Quelqu'un me trouverait demain matin ? Allais-je me faire agresser par une bête sordide ?"_

Les larmes coulèrent le long de son doux visage égratiné lorsqu'elle commenca à avoir peur. Peur de passer une nuit entourée de ces bosquets obscurs, des bois avoisinants. Elle inspecta son corps : elle sentit ses cheveux completements emmélés, les érraflures sur son visage la piquait, ses mains étaient égratinées et ses jambes avaient étés tailladées par les ronces des bois. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'affronter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais Malfoy était peut-être pire. Il était perfide et sournois.

Petit à petit, un sentiment de haine profonde effaça sa peur.

Elle sortit ses robes de sa valise pour en faire une sorte de couverture et s'y allonger : la nuit allait être longue...

***

Au même moment, Malefoy dinnait tranquilement dans la grande salle en companie de ses amis. Il songeait depuis le début du repas à Grangeur d'abord furieuse puis appeurée, en pleine nature, si près du but, sans son cher Potty pour la secourir. En y pensant, il chercha les célèbres Gryffondor des yeux. Quand il les vit, il s'amusa de leur visage inquiet. Qui pouvait s'inquietter pour cette godiche ? Il avait réussit son coup et était fier de lui, la journée avait été fructueuse.

Son attention fut alors détournée par des chuchotements à sa gauche. Il vit la belle, hypocrite et stupide Pansy glousser silencieusement avec ses copines. Certes Pansy avec ses qualités ... Mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il avait envie de lui arracher les yeux. Seulement, il appréciait ses faveurs ainsi que son détachement envers les relations.

Il entendit alors le mot "Granger", ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut intéréssé par les cancans des Serpentardes :

- Que disiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il charmeur.

Une jeune brunne natée du nom de Gemma lui adressa un franc sourire et lui répondit :

- On parlait de la gourdasse, elle n'est pas là ! Miss-je-sais-tout à manqué le train ! Tout comme toi da...

Il lui coupa la parole : il ne vouait surtout pas qu'un rapprochement entre La Gryffondore et lui soit fait :

- Oui j'ai remarqué : le trio n'est pas au complet, cela semble être la fin du monde pour weasmoche et Potty !

Elles gloussèrent et une d'entre elles suggéra en riant, sans être sérieuse :

- Peut-être que son amant la retient si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Ils rirent tous, Malfoy aussi, sachant réellement à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ce sentiment de dominer la situation lui plut plus que tout, pourtant, elle lui échappa en quelques secondes :

- Oh tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Déclara Pansy, sérieuse.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux :

- Oui, continua-t-elle, la Cruche s'est dévergondée cet été, si ce n'était déjà fait avant !

Malefoy fut tout d'abord étonné. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé, il pensait seulement que c'était à son inssue. Dumoins, même s'il n'était pas persuadé de la virginité de la jeune fille, il s'étonna de recevoir une preuve de son "dévergondage" comme le disait si bien Parkinson. Il se fit encore plus attentif, curieux, et surtout prêt à se moquer : il été persuadé qu'il y avait du weasmoche là-dessous.

- Fadaises ! ricana Gemma

- Oh que non. Cet été, je suis sortie avec le cousin de Viktor Krum, que j'ai par la suite rencontré... Vous et moi savons tous que la Granger plaisait à ce monsieur. Et bien il se sont vus tout l'été, et croyez moi, 'ils n'ont pas fait que jouer aux cartes !

Elle ria et Malfoy fit tout son possible pour ne pas imaginer la lionne dans une position plus que comprométante avec cet abrutis. Il fut surtout espanté de savoir qu'elle avait eut des relations avec Krum. Alors la miss-je-sais-tout n'était pas si prude que ça.

- Tu mens, dis Gemma, espantée. Qui t'as dis ça ?

- Krum en personne ! Elle n'est pas si prude je peux vous l'affirmer ! Cette année va être des plus drôle, vous pouvez me croire...

Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à rire, il quitta la table. Il n'avait pas envie de les entendre ricanner toute la soirée., un mal de tête commencait déjà à faire surface.

_" Krum et Granger... Cela me laissait pensif. C'était même étrange. Dans mon esprit, bien que je n'ai du y penser qu'une ou deux fois, Granger finirait mariée à Weasley, avec dix-huit gosses. En découvrant que l'attrapeur Bulgare lui plaisait, j'en apprenais plus sur elle. Elle aimait non pas les roux débiles, mais les armoires à glace silencieuses. Etrangement, j'étais confus, et je n'arrivait plus du tout à cerner Granger, qui auparavant m'avait toujours semblée entrer dans le shémas parfait de la miss-je-sais-tout. De plus, je savais que Krum avait fait plus d'une envieuse en l'invitant au bal, en quatrième année. Imaginer qu'un homme -autre que weasmoche- veuille d'elle m'était impensable jusqu'alors."_

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review me ferait plaisir car je ne sais même pas si quelques gens me lisent ^^**

**Bientôt la suite !**


	5. Toutes griffes dehors

**dramioneForever700 : Ne tinquiette pas, je suis même contente que tu ais fait la remarque car c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit en publiant le chapitre : j'avais "mangé mon pain blanc" comme on dit ^^. J'ai donc rectifié le chapitre précédent comme je pouvais :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

* * *

Toutes griffes dehors

Lorsque la jeune lionne s'éveilla, le soleil commencait à peine à se lever. Ses paupières se refermaient malgré elle : elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures cette nuit là. Hantée par la peur, elle redoutait le moment où elle s'endormirait, devennant ainsi si vulnérable, repliée sur elle même devant ce grand portail infranchissable. Elle se trouvait pathétique, et en pensant à la nuit épouvantable qu'elle vennait de passer, à grelotter dans le froid et sortir sa baguette au moindre bruit, elle eut envie de pleurer.

Elle retint ses larmes en tentant de s'asseoir sur ses habits qui lui avaient presque tenu chaud cette nuit. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle passerait une nuit, enfermée en dehors du chateau, à dormir à même le sol, elle ne l'aurait jamas cru. Tout ceci était de _SA_ faute, de la faute de cet horrible personnage, qui avait tout calculé depuis le début. Et qui était à cent pour sûr en train de dormir dans des draps de soie à cet instant même, paisiblement. Ou alors dans les bras d'une pauvre innocente, heureuse de son sort. Car être "choisie" par Malefoy était un privilège depuis deux ans... Le Prince de Serpentard qu'on le surnomait. Un prince charmeur et surtout cruel, qui jettait après s'être amusé.

En inspirant de l'air, elle sentit sa gorge lui faire mal : elle avait du attraper froid. En se levant, elle sentit sa peau tirer : ses blessures commencaient à peine à se refermer. Elle empoigna sa baguette, la dirigea sur ses plaies et murmura une incantation qui ne fit pas grand effet. Furieuse contre elle-même, contre le fait qu'elle ne fut pas capable de lancer correctement un sort, qu'elle fut naïve au point de suivre Malefoy et qu'elle manqua sa première journée en tant que préfète, elle cria de rage et de désespoir.

Qui savait encore combien de temps elle allait rester ici ? En cette première journée de cours, aucun élève ne sortirait de crainte de manquer la classe. Hagrid devait arpenter le chateau pour discuter avec les professeurs ou Ron et Harry.

En pensant à eux, son coeur se serra : ils devaient être inquiets. Ce qu'elle avait envie de les retrouver, de retrouver leur chaleur, leur joie de vivre, son chez soit en quelque sorte, sa sécurité. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage en se demandant combien de temps cela prendrait avant que quelqu'un ne s'aventure ici.

***

A ce moment précis, elle crut voir quelque chose se déplacer au fond de l'allée, derrière le portail. Elle se leva pour faire face au chemin : Elle vit alors une silhouette, à plus d'une centainne de mètre se diriger vers elle. Un instant, elle benni le ciel, puis lorsqu'elle commencait à dicerner les contours du personnage elle perdit son sourire. Ce corps imposant et pourtant élancé et ces cheveux blond presque blanc ne pouvaient appartenir qu'a une seule personne. Elle ne bougea pas, comme pétrifiée, en observant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Sa démarche féline le rendait majestueux, et la brume ambiante rendait la scène mystique, effet que la robe du sorcier volant derrière ses pas amplifiait.

Elle déglutit lentement, en discernant les trait fins de ce visage opalin dont la machoire était pourtant bien marquée. La haine s'était tout d'un coup évaporée, la peur aussi. Elle ne pensait plus et l'observait, bouche bée. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais remarquer cette grace folle qui émanait du jeune homme ? Cette sensualité dont il ne semblait même pas être conscient ?

Certes il se savait beau et savait séduire, mais en descendant cette allée, et elle le savait, il ne comptait pas la séduire. C'était peut-être parce que ,justement, il ne semblait pas jouer un rôle comme à son habitude qu'il paraissait si beau. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'a quelques mètres, sa beauté froide commencait à la terrifier. Il y avait toujours ce quelque chose de brutal et sournois dans son regard.

_" Elle était là, debout derrière le grand portail, en train de me fixer. Plus j'avancais vers elle, plus elle se dessinait devant moi, sale, fatiguée, blésée et pourtant si... si... je ne savais comment qualifier ceci. Comme si tout cela ne lui portait pas préjudice. Elle était toujours aussi fière et soutenait mon regard._

_Seulement, je décelais pour la première fois quelque chose de nouveau, de nouveau dans ses prunelles noisettes, presque rousses. C'était la première fois qu'il n'y avait pas de haine dans son regard, et ceci me fascina et me pertuba. Pourquoi ? En me voyant arriver, elle aurait du trépigner de rage derrière ces grilles. Elle sembla reprendre ses esprit et ses yeux s'obscursirent lorsque j'approchais. Quand je ne fus qu'a quelques metres, elle s'approcha des grilles."_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il en fit de même, leurs visages étant maintenant très près. Ils pouvaient même sentir sur leur peau leurs souffles respectifs. La bouche du Serpentard s'étira en un large sourire narquois lorsque la lionne le regarda si méprisément. Il sussura alors :

- Alors Sang-de-bourde, ont a passé une bonne nuit ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en se sentant si insultée : Elle lui cracha au visage.

Un instant, sans pour autant le montrer, elle fut horrifiée par son geste, mais ne le regretta pas , trop contente de voir le visage du Serpentard se décomposer sous la surprise et aussi le dégoût. D'un revers de main, il s'essuya la joue, harnieux. Comment avait-elle osé le souiller ?

- Ca tu vas me le payer !

Il tendit la main pour l'attraper à travers les barreaux et la tirer vers lui pour qu'elle se cogne contre la grille, mais elle se recula à temps, un sourire le défiant aux lèvres :

- Ah oui, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu n'as qu'a ouvrir et on pourra "discuter" tout les deux, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire !

Elle rit. De toute façon, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Il la regarda incrédule, comme si il avait affaire à une autre personne, à la face cachée de la miss-je-sais-tout. Etrangement, il fut exité ((**Nda **: non pas de manière sexuelle )) par ce revirement et voulu pousser le vice encore plus loin: Elle faisait la maline, il allait lui montrer. Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa en sa direction en sifflant :

- Tu n'as aucune chance Granger ...

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne sortit même pas sa baguette. Elle s'avanca du grillage et le défia du regard :

- Et alors quoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ? Quel est l'interêt ? Aucun mangemort n'est là pour admirer ton talent, et je ne te ferais en plus pas l'honneur de me défendre. Une bien triste victoire en somme. Et puis, ce serait dommage de me tuer déjà , aussi tôt...

Le blond recula d'un pas, désarçoné. Elle avait réussit. En vérité, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur, et qu'en effet elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Seule la parole pouvait la sauver. Drago eut alors un sourire satisfait. En disant cela, elle avait comme annoncé que ces querelles naissantes - car celles des années précédentes n'étaient rien comparée à celle-ci- ne faisaient que commencer, et que la chute serait fatale.

Mais à cet instant, ils ne savaient pas quelles tournures pouvaient prendre ces querelles.

Bien qu'elle voulut paraître forte et déterminée, lorsqu'elle vit cette lueur de défit dans ses yeux argentés, le peur refit surface, ainsi que les sueurs froides. Il rangea sa baguette :

- Pour une, fois, nous somme bien d'accord Ganger. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé cet été, mais il a bien fallut que tu change pour tenir de telles paroles.

Elle devint pâle comme un linge. Le sourire qu'arborait le jeune homme laissait penser qu'il était au courant de quelque chose. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas répondre et se retourna, pour ramasser ses affaires. Il se mit alors à ricanner :

- Oh non Granger, ne pense pas que je suis venu ici pour tourner la clef et te laisser entrer ! Je vennais juste te saluer !

Il rit de plus belle, content de sa plaisanterie. Elle répondit alors, de manière neutre, ce qui agaca le jeune homme :

- Je n'y avait même pas pensé. De toute façon, même si tu le faisais, je ne te suivrait pas, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. D'ailleurs, qui peut avoir confiance en un être aussi abject que toi, je me le demande !

Il souria :

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Malheureusement, certainnes sont trop bêtes pour ne pas y voir le danger. A moins qu'elles ne le cherchent...

Elle aussa les épaules :

- Ce doit être ça, elles ne sont que des idiotes.

- Alors toi aussi tu en es une Granger?

Elle s'indigna :

- Pas du tout, je ne te trouve aucun charme ! A vrai dire, tu me dégoûte plutôt !

Avant de se retourner pour partir, il lanca :

- Et ceci est réciproque. Seulement tu es aussi abrutie que les autres, car toi aussi tu cherches le danger, et tu viens de m'en donner la preuve !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, toujours derrière les grilles. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'il avait tord, mais en le provoquant de cette manière, il était vrai qu'elle s'était consciement mise en danger.

* * *

**Bon l'action en elle même n'avance pas, mais j'espère que cela vous plait quand même ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive dans quelques jours, j'ai presque finit de l'écrire.**

**Bonne soirée,**

**Elsa.**


	6. La yenne rieuse

**Désolée pour le retard, j'étais en période d'examens :) Pour la peine, ce chapitre est un peu plus long !**

* * *

La yenne rieuse

Il poussa les lourdes portes du chateau en affichant un sourire satisfait, qu'il perdit lorsqu'il vit se dessiner au fond du hall cette silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien. Il soupira, de lassitude : encore une réprimande. Il décida de faire comme si il n'avait pas vu le professeur, mais en se retournant pour aller aux cachots, il entendit :

- Oh non Malfoy, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !

Ce que la voix de cette femme était grinçante ! Il ne la supportait plus. Cependant, et tant que Voldemort n'était pas encore au pouvoir, il devait obéïr.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, fit-il en esquissant une courbette.

Les lèvres de la vieille femmes se pincèrent et elle grimaca :

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile voyons. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas dans le Poudlard express hier ? Et que par conséquant vous n'avez pas acueillit les premières années ? J'attends des explications !

Bien qu'il voulut lui répondre de manière assez salée, il se fit mielleux :

- Veuillez m'en excuser professeur, ma mère à fait un malaise hier, et c'est pour cela que j'ai manqué le train. Il a ensuite été difficile de rejoindre le chateau, j'en suis vraiment navré. Mais ne vous inquiettez pas, je prends mon rôle très au sérieux, j'ai fait convoquer toutes les premières années pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école avant les cours.

Elle parut suspicieuse et il ajouta :

- Par contre j'en connais qui ne prennent pas leur rôle au sérieux...

- Ah oui, et qui donc Monsieur Malfoy?

- Madmoiselle Granger par exemple. Elle attend désespérement devant les grilles que quelqu'un lui ouvre...

- COMMENT ???

_" J'aurais bien voulu que Granger poireaute le plus longtemps dehors, mais je savais qu'en disant cela, McGonagall me lâcherait la grappe..."_

***

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas l'horrible blond qui dévala l'allée principale, mais le professeur McGonagall, tel une furie. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée -quelqu'un vennait enfin lui ouvrir- ou avoir peur - la sanction allait être rude.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage aussi dur de ce professeur qu'elle aimait tant, elle se sentit si honteuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Décidement, cela n'arrêtait pas depuis hier.

La vieille femme ouvrir le portail et croisa les bras en attendant des explications. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que la jeune fille avait plus besoin d'un ami réconfortant que d'une réprimande : elle était sale, blessée, semblait frigorifiée et apeurée. Elle pleurait. De plus, elle savait que la jeune fille était plus assidue que tous les élèves rassemblés. Elle décida alors de passer outre et rompit le silence :

- Bon... Remballez vos affaires Miss, et suivez-moi, nous allons passer par l'infirmerie pour vous soigner. Savez-vous que l'on vous cherche depuis hier ?

Hermione, tanto interdite, implora alors :

- Oh, pardonnez-moi professeur, vous savez, j'ai fait tout mon possible, je... j'ai... Malf... J'ai si honte !

- C'est bon, vos professeurs et moi allons faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais que rien de ce genre ne se reproduise !

- Je vous le promet !

_" Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais rien dit à propos de Malfoy... Comme si finalement tout cela ne regardait que nous... J'aurais pu tout lui mettre sur le dos, je suis sûre que même si j'en avais rajouté, tout le monde m'aurait cru. Pourtant je n'avait aucune envie de le dire. Cela restait comme bloqué au fond de ma gorge. Cependant, j'étais soulagée, j'allais enfin entrer dans le chateau, et mon train train quotidient, bien plaisant, allait pouvoir recommencer."_

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

***

Mme Pomfresh fit diparaître les plaies de la jeune fille, mais pas ses cernes. McGonagal, qui avait bien compris que la jeune fille avait passé une rude nuit, l'autorisa à aller se coucher pour la matinée, elle ne reprendrait les cours que l'après-midi. Mais Hermione contesta, elle avait des ASPICS à passer, elle ne pouvait pas manquer les cours .

- Ne vous inquiettez pas, le premier jours, les professeurs ne font qu'annoncer le programme de leur matière, programme que vous connaissez, j'en suis sûre depuis votre première année ici ! Et puis permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez une mine affreuse : prennez un bain et allez vous reposer !

Finalement, épuisée, Hermione obtempéra. Elle se dirigea alors vers ses appartements. Elle avait sauté de joie cet été en apprenant qu'elle était préfète en chef, et qu'elle aurait accès à la fabuleuse salle de bain des préfets. Cependant, en se dirigeant vers ce lieux inconnu, elle regretta de ne pas trouver la salle commune des Gryffondors, de ne pas retrouver ce dortoir où elle se sentait si bien, de ne pas pouvoir respirer à plein poumons l'odeur de la cheminée et des fauteuils en cuir.

Ce fut une toute autre odeur qui l'assaillit quand elle entra dans ses appartements. Un odeur muscée et fraîche. Une odeur incroyablement paradoxale : effrayante mais attirante. Une odeur familière. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, non curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait le lieux, et respira à pleins poumons. Cette odeur... Elle savait très bien à qui elle appartenait, et s'étonna de n'être même pas surprise.

Elle sut dès lors que cette année n'allait pas être comme les autres.

Elle déballa ses affaire dans le chambre aux couleurs rouge et or qui au moins, lui rappelerait son ancien " chez elle". Elle eut à cette pensée envie de pleureur, encore une fois. C'est fou, elle était devenue une pleurnicheuse depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé cet abrutit hier matin. Elle décida d'être forte, et plongea dans la grande baignoire que l'on aurait tendance à appeler piscine, sans faire attention fabuleux décort qui l'entourait, et se délecta de l'eau chaude.

Vers midi, elle s'habilla à la hâte, préssée d'aller retrouver ses amis dans la grande salle.

***

Il poussait mollement les brocolis dans son assiette en ruminant : cette première journée avait été d'un ennuie mortel. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour regarder son ami Blaise Zabinni, il se trouva que lui était attiré par tout autre chose que son assiette. Son visage était comme figé, étonné et absorbé. Il regardait en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Drago suivit son regard et ne fut pas étonné de tomber sur les cheveux ondulés de Granger.

Elle était là. Dans sa petit chemise blanche qui semblait désormais trop petite. Ses cheveux marron glacés retombant sur ses épaules, plus souples qu'auparavant. Elle s'était lavée mais semblait toujours fatiguée. Elle riait avec ses amis, elle touchait amicalement le bras de ron en lui parlant. Elle semblait si à l'aise, si heureuse. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentit la colère grandir en lui : il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit heureuse, pas du tout, il voulait qu'elle pleure.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en réalitait, le jeune lionne n'était pas si heureuse. Joyeuse à l'idée d'avoir enfin retrouvé ses amis, mais rongée de l'interieur en commencant à prendre conscience de qui elle allait retrouver ce soir dans ses appartements. Alors elle jouait le jeu. A merveille puisque tout le monde n'y vit que du feu.

Hermione n'avait rien dit à propose de Malfoy. Elle leur avait seulement expliqué qu'elle avait réussit à trouver son chemin grâce à son propre balais, puis avait passé la nuit dehors. Elle leur avait surtout dit que maintennant que ce mauvais quart d'heure était passé, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Alors qu'elle ne faisait que semblant de s'interesser à la conversation, elle leva les yeux, comme si elle avait sentit son regard peser sur elle, et ses prunelles brunes s'attachères aux deux opalines grises du jeune homme. A cet instant elle fut incapable de bouger.

Lui, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait, décida de lui faire un grand sourire haineux pour ne pas perdre la face.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Zabinni la regardait aussi. De manière étrange. Lorsque Drago vit que le brunne fixait désormais son amis, il baissa la tête passablement énervé et cingla :

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu baves.

Zabinni sursauta et se mit à rire.

- Et ben, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-donc, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin toi !

Drago n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire et ne répondit rien. Blaise se rapprocha alors de lui, comme pour lui faire une confidence :

- T'as remarqué toi aussi hein ?

- Quoi.

- Allez, fais pas l'idiot, tu sais bien, Granger...

Oh que oui il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus la petit fille qu'elle était toujours l'an dernier.

- Non j'ai rien remarqué.

***

Toute la journée, la gryffondor fit tout pour éviter le Serpentard : si elle le croisait, elle aurait des envies de meurtre. Elle se débrouilla donc pour rentrer le plus tard possible dans ses appartements, espérant qu'il dormirait déjà.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle fut soulagée de constater que le feu de la cheminée était éteint, et qu'il n'était pas dans le salon. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, comme rassurée d'entrer dans cet espace qui lui était exclusivement réservé. Elle laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol, trop fatiguée pour les ramasser. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit en coton noire, et se glissa dans les draps de soie dorés. Elle se délecta de cette sensation de planner, due à ce matelat si confortable. En oubliant les faits de la veille, elle ferma les yeux, et trouva le sommeil rapidement.

Malheureusement, elle fut réveillée quelques instant après s'être endormie. Tout d'abord, elle n'identifia pas l'origine du bruit, et essaya de se rendormir, mais c'est alors qu'elle comprit que les bruits étaient des gémissements. Des gémissements de plaisir. Elle essaya de passer outre, mais ils étaient de plus en plus forts et devenaient inssuportables.

Au bout de dix minutes à attendre que cela cesse, elle se leva, prête à tambouriner à la porte de son nouveau et dérengeant colocataire. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta devant la porte du Serpentard, interdite. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle resta là, à écouter. Elle écoutait la fille derrière la porte prendre du plaisir.

_" Alors c'était donc vrai... Cet abruti hautain et prétencieux savait donner du plaisir... Beaucoup de plaisir à en juger les cris de cette idiote. Elle ne semble même pas simuler."_

Le jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas, comme hypnotisée par ces gémissements éttoufés. Elle tendit l'oreille... Sans se l'avouer, elle voulait l'entendre lui... elle repensait aux nuits qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de Krum cet été...et fut parcourue d'un frisson. Lorsqu'elle perçut le souffle rauque du Serpentard, elle sentit son estomac se nouer et elle paniqua : ce qu'elle se dégoutait !

Enervée contre elle-même, elle frappa contre la porte aussi fort qu'elle pu :

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt finit ! Il est une heure de matin !

***

De l'autre côté de la porte, un large sourire fendi le visage de Drago : il était arrivé à ses fins, pourrir encore plus la vie de la Gryffondor. Pour la provoquer toujours plus, il accéléra ses coups de reins, et les gémissements de le jeune fille dans son lit redoublèrent de volume.

Hermione compris très bien que cela n'était pas du au hasard, elle décida alors de lui montrer qu'elle aussi était capable de lui gâcher sa nuit. Elle poussa donc violement la porte de la chambre, qui n'était bizarrement pas vérouillée. Elle vit alors une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds nue à califorchon sur Malfoy. La blonde sursauta et cria d'effroi en voyant Hermione entrer sans gêne. Malfoy, et la gryffondor le vit bien, souriait encore plus.

- Maintennant, toi tu t'en vas ! Vous irez faire ça plus tard ! Et si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, je retire 50 points à ta maison, et tu peux me croire que je saurrais le justifier au près des professeurs !

Prise de panique, la blonde sauta du lit, et commenca à remasser ses affaires.

Hermione quand à elle, se retourna, pour être dos à lui et se mit à rougir : Elle avait entrevu son ennemi nu, un sourire malsain dévorant son visage, et elle avait été attirée par cette image. Elle ferma les yeux et dit :

- Si je ne te vois pas claquer la porte de ces appartements dans 5 minutes...

- C'est bon ! Coupa la jeune fille en passant devant hermione et sortant de l'appartement.

A cet instant, Hermione qui était toujours dos à la porte ouverte sur la chambre entendit Malfoy se lever et se diriger vers elle. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de s'en aller, mais ses jambes restaient ancrées dans le sol.

Il ne contrôlait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, aveuglé par l'envie d'ennuyer la lionne, ne sachant plus très bien où étaient les limites.

En effet, la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à sentir le corps de l'éphèbe se coller contre son dos. Son odeur était encore plus muscée que d'habitude. Il lui murmurra alors à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

- Alors Granger, on est frustrée ?

A ces mots, elle aurait du se retourner et le giffler, mais elle en fut incapable, et se mit à trembler légèrement.

- Qu...Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle savait pertinement qu'il était nu, et faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Elle se maudissait.

- Frustrée de ne pas avoir été à la place de cette idiote...

Elle reprit enfin possession de ses moyens en entendant cela, elle se retourna, mais malfoy avait déjà reculé et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de rage et claqua la porte de sa propre chambre. Elle se jetta sur son lit, ayant envie de vomir en pensant à ce qui s'était passé,à ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

Drago lui avait perdu son sourire : il avait réussit à l'énerver, mais cela lui avait coûté son honneur : il avait collé son corps à celui de cette sang de bourbe. Et il n'avait pas ressentit l'envie de s'en détacher.

* * *

**Voilou, j'espère que cela ne va pas trop vite ! La suite dans le semaine normlement. Bonne soirée :)**


	7. Les larmes du crocodile

**Vraiment désolée pour l'absence, j'étais en période d'exemens blanc ! Pour la peine, voici un long chapitre, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Les larmes du crocodile_

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, elle se demanda si ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était pas un vilain cauchemard. Même si elle était toujours furieuse contre elle même pour être restée si impuissante, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en y repensant. Il s'était collé à elle. Nu de surcroît. Elle aurait du être dégoûtée, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Plus qu'énervée par sa totale incapacité à catégorier la vision de l'homme à abattre parmis les visions d'horreur, elle se leva d'un bond et fila dans la salle de bain. En s'observant dans le miroir, elle trouva ses traits moins fatigués que la veille, pourtant, elle détestait toujours autant son reflet. Il lui arrivait de se demander ce que Krum avait pu lui trouver.

Krum... Quel bel été... Elle regrettait seulement qu'avec le temps ses traits se fassent de plus en plus flous... Il restait cependant le souvenir - quoiqu'embarassant- de ces nuits d'ivresses. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'elle pourrait autant aimer cela. Cela faisait maintennant deux mois qu'elle considérait la sexualité autrement. Plus comme quelque chose en plus, dont on pouvait se passer, et qui abrutissait les hommes, mais comme ce qui nous rend vivant. Elle se mit à rougir de nouveau. Si Harry et Ron apprenaient cela, elle en mourrait de honte.

En repensant à Ron, elle du se rendre à l'évidence : l'attirance qu'elle ressentait auparevent s'éffacait petit à petit. Plus elle le cotoyait, moins elle n'avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et plus elle remarquait que les sentiments du rouquins étaient forts. Cela lui faisait même peur. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait le blesser.

Elle revêtit à la hate son uniforme et fut soulagée de ne pas croiser son homologue. Intriguée par ce silence - elle aurait parié qu'il aurait tout fait pour l'énerver encore une fois ce matin - ses pas la menèrent devant la porte sur serpentard.

Ca y est. Cela recommencait. Encore une fois, elle ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses mouvements. Son cerveau lui ordonnait d'aller déjeuner, mais sa main s'obstinait à se diriger vers la poignée en argent. Elle ferma les yeux et fronca les sourcils pour s'en empêcher.

_" Il fallait que je trouve une excuse, vite... La fille d'hier soir... Je rentre pour savoir si elle n'est pas revenue après ! Voila, c'est bien ça !"_

En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas d'une excuse pour Malfoy s'il se trouvait derrière la porte, mais d'une excuse pour elle-même.

Son cerveau lui avait maintenant peur : quelle serait la réaction de Malfoy s'il était dans la chambre ? Pourtant, son coeur mourrait d'envie de découvrir l'antre du monstre, son univers.

Le contact de l'argent glacé de la poignée sur sa peau la fit frissoner. Lentement, elle tourna la poignée, qui n'opposa aucune résistance... Le coeur battant la chamade, elle poussa lentement la lourde porte en bois foncé. La jeune fille fut alors completement éblouie par une lumière vive, qui un instant lui brûla la peau. Elle mit quelques instant à pouvoir réouvrir les yeux et les contours d'une fenêtre se dessinèrent devant elle.

La pièce était baignée de soleil, les rayons transpercant violement les carreaux. Tout était si calme et si paisible. Petit à petit, ses yeux s'abituèrent à la lumière et elle vit enfin que Malfoy était là. Endormis. Son torse pâle émergent des draps de soie émeraudes.

Les rayons du soleil semblaient caresser sa peau qui lui paraissait alors si... si veloutée. Elle aurait presque envie de le toucher. De voir si il était doux. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'attardèrent alors sur son visage : aucune hargne, haine ni colère ne pouvait s'y lire, et ceci était inédit pour elle. Hermione l'observait alors comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Le plus étrange était cette froideur qui émanait toujours de ses traits... Même endormis, il était antiphatique. Et pourtant...

Si elle n'avait pas vécut cette scène, elle en aurait rit et se serait moqué de cette pauvre cruche, tétanisée devant un homme endormis à demi-nu. Cela faisait tellement cliché des romans à l'eau de rose à trois francs six sous. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. La haine qu'elle éprouvait contre lui était toujours là, mais elle était mêlée à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de malheureusement indéfinissable.

C'est lorsqu'elle remarqua ses poils dorés traçant une fine ligne sous son nombril qu'elle remit les pieds sur terre. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler : s'il ouvrait les yeux et la trouvait là, cela irait très mal pour elle. La jeune fille sortit à reculons en se détestant. En détestant son coeur qui battait si vite. Elle referma soigneusement la porte, pris ses affaires et sortit -en courant presque- des appartements.

***

- Tu as vu un fantôme ? Se mit à rire Ron en voyant la mine déconfite de son amie. Hermione ne réagit même pas et Harry la secoua par le bras gentiement :

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Hein ? Euh... oui, ne vous inquiettez pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce sale idiot qui t'as embêté ?

- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment écouter.

- Ben Malfoy ! Répondit Ron. Tu sais, même s'il vous devez cohabiter, cela ne lui donne aucun droit, et s'il t'embête, je peux...

Elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Seule l'arrête de son nez, la courbure de sa mâchoire, la dessin de sa bouche lui revenaient en tête. Elle en était obsédée, et cela ne lui été jamais arrivé. Mais enfin, comment pourvait-elle penser à la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde de cette manière. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait la nausée.

Elle sentit alors ses yeux le chercher. Chercher sa présence. Elle le trouva. Assis à côté de Pansy Parkinsons. Son regard s'attarda sur eux : ils semblaient discuter normalement avec les autres élèves, mais elle remarqua alors sa main. La main de Malfoy caresser délicatement la peau nue de la cuisse de la Serpentard sous la table.

Comme une énorme giffle, la réalité s'abbatit sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle eut un haut le coeur et abandonna ses amis et sortit de la grande salle. Ils lui lancèrent un regard étonné, et Ron parit à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la rapprocha d'elle. L'odeur rassurante et sucrée du Roux revint alors par volutes à la jeune fille. Elle hoqueta et le serra dans ses bras, en pleurant. Il fut très étonné par ce geste, et la serra à son tour, caressant ses cheveux. Ce qu'il aimait la sentir près de lui... Elle gémit alors :

- Tu...Tu m'as manqué...

Il enfouit alors sa tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum.

Elle pleura. Pour tout. Pour les deux journées désastreuses qu'elle venait de passer, à cause de tous ces sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait ressentis, et cette haine... Cette horrible haine qui ne faisait que grossir en elle, la dévorant de l'interieur. Il lui semblait que ses pleurs la lavait de toutes ces affreuses pensées. Mais pourquoi diable était-elle entrée dans cette chambre? Plus elle pleurait, mieux elle se sentait. Elle allait tout effacer. Recommencer cette année à zéro, oublier son désir de vengence envers Malfoy, oublier tout.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que tout ceci n'était qu'un prélude à ce qui allait arriver.

***

L'après-midi même, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour réviser et commencer ses devoirs de potion. Une semaine déjà et elle croulait sous le travail. Et sous les regards intrigués aussi. En effet, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi les deux préfets en chef manquaient à l'appel dans le train. Les rumeurs allaient de bon trains. Hermione n'y pretait même pas attention, trop occupée à faire en sorte de ne pas croiser son homologue.

Elle soupira face à son livre : elle l'avait déjà lu troi fois, et pourtant ne voulait pas se résigner à rentrer aux appartements. Elle voulait éviter les affrontements pour quelques temps, elle était fatiguée. Cependant, elle ne savait pas qu'a ce moment même, elle était observée...

Lorsque Malefoy tira son nez de son livre pour poser une question à Blaise assis à ses côtés, il surpris son meilleur amis à regarder droit devant lui, entre les livres de l'étagère en face. Intrigué, Drago fit de même et ne tarda pas à découvrir ce que Blaise regardait...

" Granger était assise à une table derrière l'étagère en face de nous. Pour changer, cette Miss-je-sais-tout révisait..."

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, il la dévisagea à son tour : elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, fatiguée, un brin énervée, lasse aussi. Elle croisait ses jambes sous la tables, dévoilant légèrement la peau de ses cuisses. Elle tirait entre ses doight fin une mèche de ses cheveux légèrements ondulés. Lui se sentait légèrement irrité par l'attention de Blaise lui portait. Il se racla alors la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

- Chut dit-il calmement. Regarde qui voila...

- J'ai vu, tu la dévisages depuis dix minutes au moins...Pfff... elle ne fait vraiment pas honneur aux sorciers..., regarde-la ! Ses cheveux son mal coiffés, sa chemise pas repassée, son...

- Oui j'ai vu, continua Blaise en fixant toujours Hermione. N'empêche, moi je trouve cela plutôt attirant...

Malfoy laisser échapper un rire sacarstique.

- Moins fort, elle va nous entendre !

- Non mais franchement, tu plaisantes ? S'indigne Drago. Elle attirante? A vomir oui !

Zabinni ignora la remarque du blond et continua :

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'on dirait qu'elle vient juste de s'envoyer en l'air ?

Drago tressaillit. C'était exactement ça. Il déglutit et vociféra, moqueur :

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux te la faire...

- Pourquoi pas... Je suis sûr que j'y arriverait, à la dévergonder...

- Mais c'est une sang de Bourbe, le maître ne te le pardonerais pas...

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'en saura rien. Conclua Zabinni en lançant un regard entendu à Drago

Sur ce, ils se levèrent pour aller en cours, contournèrent et passèrent devant l'étagère, puis devant la table de la jeune fille, toujours dans ses pensée. Drago remarqua cependant qu'elle leva les yeux vers Zabinni lorsque celui-ci lui lança un regard appuyé. Cette situation le mettait hors de ses gonds. Granger n'était pas baisable. Même pas par un moldu. Elle ne méritait que la haine.

Dans une quasi pulsion, il attrapa violement le livre que la jeune fille tennait entre ses mains. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en essayant de contrôler la rage qui montait tout doucement. Ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser quelques jours de répis ?

- Alors Grangi, on essaye de se rattraper pour avoir trainé dans les bois, s'être pris un mur et dormis dehors au lieu d'aller en cours ?

- Rends-moi ça tout de suite, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Malefoy eut un sourire en coin en voyant qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Il décida de pousser encore plus loin. C'était divertissant. Il laissa tomber volontairement et de manière visible le livre par-terre

- Oups... dit-il pour se moquer

- Malefoy, ramasse ça tout de suite ! Elle commencait à perdre son sang froid.

Tel un prédateur face à sa proie, il mit une main sur la table et avanca son visage vers celui de la jeune fille et sussura méchament :

- C'est qu'elle me donnerait presque des ordres la sang de bourbe...

Hermione bouillonait désormais de rage :

- Tu veux que je te crache au visage encore une fois c'est ça ?

Comme dégouté, Malfoy ne trouva qu'un seul recourt pour éviter cela, il savait qu'elle en était capable. Il la poussa alors violement en arrière. Le jeune fille étouffa un cri de peur en se sentant basculer en arrière et essaya de se rattraper à la chose la plus à sa portée, soit la robe du sorcier, qu'elle entrainna dans sa chute.

Leur deux corps heurtèrent lourdement le sol, le crane de la jeune femme cogna contre le parquet, tandis que le jeune homme eut du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, la choc passé, il réalisèrent que leurs visages se frolaient. Et aucun d'eux ne bougea. Une éfluva de l'odeur corporelle de la jeune femme vint embaumer l'air du jeune blond, et un instant il fut paralisé par celle-ci. Comme si ce moment était hors du temps. Hermione elle, décela quelque chose de nouveau derrière les prunelles acier du jeune homme. Autre chose que de la haine ou de la rage.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit son coeur accélérer que prise de panique elle le poussa violement en arrière :

- Mais dégage !

Même si le scène n'avait duré que deux secondes, il avait bien vu qu'Hermione avait remarqué son moment d'égarement, et qu'elle l'avait violement rejetté, comme dégoûtée. Affreusement véxé et blessé dans son égo, ainsi que très énervé, il quitta la bibliothèque sur le champ en remettant sa robe.

Zabinni lui, avait observé la dispute, la chute, mais n'avait pas du tout remarqué ce laps de temps où aucuns d'eux n'avait bougé. Où tout avait changé. Il n'avait pu retenir un rire : il avait beau vouloir le jeune femme, la scène n'en était pas moins drôle, et puis, elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe, fallait pas non plus la plaindre. Cependant, il décida de faire son gentlement, pour se rassurer à propos de son charme : Il tendit une main à Hermione qui était toujours au sol .

Elle leva les yeux et après un soupir, pris sa main et se releva en maugréant un vague "merci". A ces mots, Zabinni lui lanca un sourire qui semblait sincèrement ravis. Comme s'il avait été content qu'elle accepte son aide. Hermione le regarda alors s'éloigner, ahurie.

* * *

**Voilou, j'espère que cela vous à plu ! **

**S'il vous plait, laissez quelques rewieds, ça me motive pour poster plus vite ! **


End file.
